bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumagrowl
Lumagrowl is a wolf/fox-like Bakugan with six tails, who when in Bakugan form, almost resembles Hynoid. He is partnered with Kazarina. He with Kazarina make up the Haos team for the Gundalians. Information Description Lumagrowl is partners with Kazarina of the Twelve Orders. It hardly ever shows emotion making it difficult to tell what it's thinking. The swords, which equip Lumagrowl's tail, attack all round from close to intermediate range making it a lethal foe. Spreading out the tails in a special way unleashes a strong lightning bolt immobilizing opponents. Creates a cage around the body with the tail, which illuminates and blocks the opponent's attack. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Final Fury, it was seen at war with Dharak, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix on a video Professor Clay watched from an unknown source. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Lumagrowl appeared in A New Beginning, in Dan's illusion, where it was seen battling Neathian Bakugan with the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan Lumagrowl also appeared in The Secret Package, fighting alongside Krakix and Strikeflier in order to break the Neathian's defense shield. His voice was somewhat deep and slightly scratchy. He appeared in The Sacred Orb (episode), fighting in order to destroy Second Shield of Neathia and get The Sacred Orb. He was fightning Aranaut until the Sacred Orb sent the Gundalians back to Gundalia. He appears in Battle for the Second Shield, along with Phosphos, Kazarina, and Lena. Both he and Phosphos lose to Shun, Dan and Drago (Shun and Dan switch back Bakugan after Dan catches up). When Kazarina is about to punish Lena for their loss, Lena summons Phosphos to attack her, but Lumagrowl appears and knocks Phosphos out. Lumagrowl makes an appearance in Curtain Call, killing Plitheon alongside Lythirus. Both he and Lythirus take down to Plitheon for abandoning Jesse with Lumagrowl calling his actions "despicable". In Colossus Dharak, he battled Aranaut. Aranaut used Battle Crusher and Lumagrowl used Barias Gear. Lumagrowl won. In Forgiveness, he was seen in a flashback using Barias Gear to kill Jin and to defeat and capture Aranaut. In Into the Storm, he used Barias Gear against Coredem and won both rounds, even though Coredem was using Rock Hammer. ;Ability Cards * Arcadia Sword: Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl * Fang Dome: * Flashing Peaker: Nullifies the opponents ability. ( The ability only activates if Lumagrowl makes contact with it's opponent). * Spiral Blade: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * Blade Fantasma: Subtracts 400 from the opponent. * Wolf Howler: Subtracts 500 Gs from the each opponent. * Garm Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Skoll Fang: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Deadly Fantasma: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Lumagrowl. * Time Warp: Returns the opponent's Battle Gearback to it brawler. Game Lumagrowl was released together with Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like most Gundalian Bakugan, Lumagrowl can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gears. With the metal cylinder inside Lumagrowl's back, the Bakugan Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. To do this, you have to pull the tail back. Its Pyrus version comes in only one variation, with 650 Gs in BakuTriad. Currently, It does not come in Subterra. Its Haos version comes in two variations, with 770 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 Gs in BakuBoost/BakuTriad. Its Clear comes in one variation 700. Its Darkus version comes in only one variation, with 700 Gs in BakuTins. Its Aquos version comes in three variations, with 600/730 Gs in BakuTriad/Game Pack, and 730 Gs or 700 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, 730 Gs and 780 Gs.Its BakuCamo version is 790 Trivia *The posture of an opened Lumagrowl looks like a well known dog trick known as "beg" or "stand up". *Lumagrowl in Bakugan form resembles Tigrerra with wolf-like characteristics. *Lumagrowl partially resembles Ninetales from Pokémon, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Naruto, and Kyubimon from Digimon. All of them are based off of kitsune, traditional Japanese folklore. *Lumagrowl is featured on some Pyrus and Haos abilities on Bakugan Dimensions. *Luma means old in Tagalog. *For some reason Lumagrowl is very fierce and can take down any Gundalian in one blow.Although Bakugan don't usually have pegs for Battle Gear in the anime, it has been seen with pegs in ball form. *He is usually called "mutt" or "doggie" by his opponents. Gallery Anime File:lymagrowlballclsed.png|Lumagrowl in ball form (closed) lumagrowlballform.png|Lumagrowl in Sphere Mode (open) lumabariascl.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in ball form (closed) lumabariasop.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in ball form (opened) lumagrowlbakuform.png|Lumagrowl in Bakugan form File:Lm27.jpg lumabriareasl.png|Lumagrowl combined with Barias Gear in Bakugan form (real mode) lumaarcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl about to use ability Arcadia Sword guardshield.png|Lumagrowl using ability Garm Shield scolmfang.png|Lumagrowl using ability Skoll Fang wolfhowler.png|Lumagrowl using ability Wolf Howler deadlyantarpa.png|Lumagrowl using ability Blade Fantasma spiralwave.png|Lumagrowl using ability Spiral Blade arcadiasword.png|Lumagrowl using ability Arcadia Sword lumattackdrago.png|Lumagrowl attacking Lumino Dragonoid lumavsdrago.png|Lumagrowl versus Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid lumavsaranaut.png|Lumagrowl versus Haos Aranaut lumavsphosphos.png|Lumagrowl versus Aquos Phosphos attackbydrago.png|Lumagrowl trying to resist Pyrus Drago power kazarina and luma.jpg lumajump.png|Lumagrowl jumping lummarunning.png|Lumagrowl running lumaprotectkaza.png|Lumagrowl protecting Kazarina from Lena's attack Lllp18.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Lumagrowl and Kazarina File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan sannedbybaku.png|Lumagrowl scanned by BakuMeter File:lumax.jpg|Lumagrowl in Bakugan form Game File:HaosLumagrowl-770GsBakuCore.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Unknown_Bakugan2.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_AirKor.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl with Gold AirKor File:SL277370.JPG|Aquos Lumagrowl File: Lumagrowl With Battle Gear.jpg|Silver Vilantor Gear attached to Aquos Lumagrowl File:!BoQThS!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-CcEuYywco3jBLm0oPQHkw~~_35.JPG File:!BoQTgnw!2k~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0oKHz2g~~_35.JPG File:!BoQSzuwBGk~$(KGrHqUH-EEEuZ,FpcsOBLm0iu3wp!~~_35.JPG File:Pyrus_Lumigrowl.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Pyrus Lumagrowl File:7700d42098f61e447718f13e3cf79d6a_image_466x419.jpg|Pyrus Lumagrowl File:Lumigrowl.jpg|Darkus Lumagrowl Bakupics2 024.JPG|Darkus Lumagrowl File:!Bp7okS!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEuZcfpNpUBLth2O(Ivw~~_12.jpg File:Clear_Lumagrowl.jpg|Packaged Clear Lumagrowl SUNP0087.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Lumagrowl SUNP0085.jpg|BakuCamo Lumagrowl Bakugan Dimensions File:Lumagrowl BD database.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl_VS_Lumagrowl.jpg|Haos Lumagrowl VS Darkus Lumagrowl File:Lumagrowl Subterra.JPG|Subterra Lumagrowl ClearlumagrowlBD.png SUNP0089.jpg|BakuCamo Lumagrowl stealth lumagrowl.png|BakuCamo Lumagrowl aquos lumagrowl.png|Aquos Lumagrowl pyrus lumagrowl.png|Pyrus Lumagrowl Others File:LUMAGROWL.gif|Lumagrowl's Ability Card File:SHIELD_SMASH_LUMAGROWL.gif|The Gate Card Shield Smash with the Ball and Bakugan Forms of Lumagrowl File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.16_PM.png File:Lumagrowl + Barias Gear.jpg|Lumagrowl connected to Barias Gear (supposedly) Lumagrowl howl.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders